This invention relates to an electronic sewing machine having an electronic memory for storing a plurality of stitch control data corresponding to different patterns which patterns may be selectively chosen by the sewing machine operator. More particularly, the present electronic sewing machine is capable of automatically controlling the space between adjacent letters in stitch patterns when producing a combination of patterns including one or more letter stitch patterns accompanied by a supplemental mark pattern to be attached thereto.
In the conventional electronic sewing machine, it has been difficult or almost impossible to stitch a combination of letters, for example, the Japanese " " which means "electron" in English, and the Spanish "SENOR" including the accompanying supplemental marks such as " " and ".about.", because such accompanying symbols would have to be considered as one stitch pattern which should be arranged with an equal space with respect to the other letter patterns and therefore stitched in such a manner as " " and "SEN.about.OR" as precisely shown in FIGS. 2A and 3A. This is also true with other letters, for example the umlaut in the German language.